


Suddenly one evening...

by aljohnson



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know? Assume it's set sometime after the end of season 2?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly one evening...

Phryne and Jack were sat on the cushioned window seat, both of them reaching the end of a gin sling which had been prepared to Mr Butler’s particular recipe. They had met to post-mortem their latest case, and rapidly moved from there to more personal reminiscences; their usual banter and flirting rising to the fore. Phryne considered that Jack was perhaps smiling slightly more than usual. Jack observed that Phryne was looking even more radiant than she usually did, and wondered exactly how strong the cocktail was.

They both drained their glasses; Jack resting his on the small side table and Phryne reaching gracefully to the floor to rest hers on the floor behind her. They both resumed their positions facing each other. Phryne heard the clock chime the hour, and knew that Jack would shortly make his move to leave. 

“Jack” she said, not sure what else she wanted to say.

“Phryne” he responded, and it took her a second to realise the significance of his reply. Her eyes widened as she noticed Jack staring at her, his eyes appearing to penetrate her to her very soul. A quiet “Oh” was all she could manage in reply.

Jack moved very slightly towards Phryne, pausing as he inched closer to her. As the chimes of the clock fell silent, they both lunged at each other. Their kisses were frenzied, sloppy, hasty movements. Hands were tangled everywhere as they both fought battles with themselves to retain the last shreds of their self-control. They failed equally.

Phryne forced Jack’s jacket from his shoulders as he made short work of yanking her top over her head. Phryne loosened the buttons of Jack’s waistcoat, demonstrating considerably more finesse than she was feeling. His tie was firmly unknotted and scraped from around Jack’s neck. She had no patience for the shirt buttons and just ripped the fastenings open with all her strength; buttons scattering across the rug on the floor besides the window seat. 

Jack shifted Phryne so that she was lying underneath him and pushed her skirt up, making a very quick assessment of her lingerie situation. He shoved one hand under the small of her back, forcing her hips into the air and with the other hand pulled her knickers down, over her feet and tossed them in the direction of the piano where they made a gentle tinkling sound as they hit the keys. He freed the hand under her back, sweeping her camisole top off as he did. He hungrily swallowed her breasts with his mouth as she unbuttoned his trousers and shoved them, and his underwear, down his legs. Jack felt Phryne palm his cock, which was, under the circumstances, as hard as a rock. He broke off his attentions to her breasts.

“Unlawful contraception?” asked Jack, and Phryne would later swear that she had seen his eyes dilate even more when he spoke the word ‘unlawful’.

“Of course, Jack”

“So we can….?”

“Absolutely”

“Oh good” said Jack, grinding himself into Phryne’s core with a forceful shove. Phryne cried out and Jack paused momentarily. “Too fierce?” he asked.

“Exactly fierce enough” she confirmed, already somewhat breathless and finding her arousal growing.

Jack found a natural rhythm, his movements sure and solid. He pulled Phryne’s leg around his hip, altering the angle of their joining slightly. Phryne could feel her desire building as she matched the power of his movements. They held each other close, kissing sloppily, grabbing any and all parts of the other which they could access, Phryne digging her nails into Jack’s backside. 

As Jack’s movements became more ragged, and Phryne’s more insistent, Jack cried out. “Ah, Phryne” he shouted, his release over-taking him. 

Phryne expected him to slow his movements and stop, but he continued. He adjusted his position and reached his fingers down between them, finding the place in Phryne’s folds which, she knew, always brought her release. His mouth continued its frantic explorations of her neck, breast, jaw line, shoulders and any other part he could reach.

As Phryne’s mind struggled to comprehend that Jack was highly skilled, and very confident, her body reached its natural conclusion. Jack felt the muscles in Phryne’s core spasm around him. She fell apart on a whimpered “Oh, god”. Jack slowed his kisses and his movements as Phryne recovered from her release.

They both lay quite still for a few minutes, struggling for breath and panting slightly. The enormity of what had just happened was shocking to them both. Phryne was the first to speak, licking her lips in a futile attempt to compose herself. 

“Right. That was….”

“Unexpected”

“But not unwelcome, Jack”

Jack smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgement of her statement. “I’m still wearing my shoes” he said, in a tone that was approaching apologetic.

“So am I. And I’m afraid I’ve quite ruined your shirt”

“Acceptable collateral damage”

Phryne laughed, “perhaps we could move things to my boudoir”, she said, practically purring the last word from her mouth.

“For a slightly less frantic encounter?” enquired Jack.

“Exactly what I was thinking” Phryne confirmed.

Jack pushed himself carefully off Phryne, straightening his trousers and locating what other clothing he could. The shirt was never going to be useful again. Phryne stood slowly, finding her top and pulling it over her head. She shimmied backwards, fixing Jack with a ‘come hither’ expression as she crooked her finger towards him. 

Jack strode purposefully across the room, sweeping Phryne into his arms for a searing kiss. He looked at her with a hunger and an intensity which quite startled her. “Why Jack Robinson, you are full of surprises” she said, as she turned and led them upstairs.


End file.
